The story of the god of mischief
by moonbird
Summary: A series of anecdotes from Lokis life and upbringing in Asgard.
1. Chapter 1

Odin closed his eyes as he tried to shut out the images in his head.

The images of crimson red blood splattered across the pure white snow, screams in the distance, families and children dead.

Ones again, all Odin had managed to spread was death and destruction. He had to… to protect his own realm.

Still, the lives he had taken were countless, the screams that had silenced still echoed over these icy fields as Odin walked with all his men.

He wish he could ask for forgiveness, but who would he ask? He himself was the all father, there was no one higher than that.

Was there still good in his soul? A part that could be saved? Odin did was unable to tell that himself.

"Your majesty?" His warrior next to him asked.

Odin shook his head. The war was finally over, well for now. The Jotunnhein were now so few in numbers and so weak they would no longer dare to attack, that would be suicide. Even the proude Laufy had admitted to that.

Though he had not been late to gloat that his son was soon to be born, a son which he claimed would be the biggest and greatest of all Frost Giants, and one day it was this son he would send to end Odins life.

Odins thoughts drifted towards his own son… Thor whom was nothing but a small toddler himself, what kind of world was he creating for his son?

Would Laufys son and his own one day meet in combat, destined to kill each other? Was their parents feud destined to be passed unto them?

Then suddenly Odin halted… He didn't know what it was but his head turned.

"Sire?" His guard asked.

"Wait here." Odin asked holding up a hand, then he stated to walk, walk across the gletcher. He was unsure what drew him in this direction, back towards Laufy's lair.

Then suddenly Odin halted as in front of him, he saw a little bundle, already half covered in snow. Odin hesitated, but finally stepped forward, he bowed down and picked up the tiny little bundle then realized. It was a baby!

A tiny blue skinned little baby, whom could not possible be more than a few hours old. The baby though wasn't moving and Odins heart clinged… Was it dead? Was that why it was here?

Slowly Odin moved a hand to touch the baby's forehead… It was icy cold. But then again, this was a frost giant baby. Even if it was the tiniest smallest frost giant baby Odin had ever seen.

Were frost giant babies supposed to be this small? Then Odin realized no…. He had seen newly born frost giant babies before, and they were by the very least three times bigger than this, and would always be full of energy and vigor when they first came to the world, demanding their first meal with their wales upon their first breath.

This baby though… Was frighteningly still. Odin examined the childs mouth and then his eyes widened. The child was breathing! It was alive! "Hang on!" Odin asked. "If you are to live, you must fight for your life now!" he stated.

Slowly, the childs eyes opened, though only just enough to show a bit of the bright red iris, then it closed its eyes again.

Odin swallowed, then he wrapped the cloth back around the child and held it tight as he returned to his warriors whom all looked at him with questioning eyes.

A guard gained a glimpse of the childs face. "A frost giant baby." he breathed.

"He was… Alone." Odin admitted. "Abandoned."

"That child is not going to survive the night sire." The guard had to admit. "Look at him, he is to small. To weak."

Odin nodded. "Yes. That is probably true." he agreed. "At least though, he wont have to die alone." he stated. "Let us return to Asgard." and they all nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

As Odin stepped unto the rainbow bridge, he was only much to happy to see his beloved wife waiting for him.

Friggas eyes were filled with tears. "You old fool." she sniffed. Then she ran to him. "You made it back alive!" she cried embracing him.

Odin smiled warmly. "Frigga." he breathed.

Then though Frigga halted as she realized, Odin was holding something. She looked down, at the little blue face poking out from Odins arm and she gasped. "Odin." she breathed. "Is that."

"Normally no frost giant would be allowed in this realm, but I think in this case. An exception is only appropriate. He was… Alone." Odin informed.

Friggas heart was clearly melting on the spot, her already misty eyes growing even more soft as she didn't even hesitated in taking then baby from Odin. "Oh no, he's not even moving!" she cried. "Little one, you must wake up." she asked rocking him in her arms. "Oh dear, he's so tiny!" she exclaimed. "Thor was not this tiny, was he?" she asked looking up. "No he wasn't, I would have remembered that." she swallowed. "And so cold." she felt the babys forehead.

"Frigga, he is a frost giant. They are supposed to be cold to the touch." Odin had to remind his wife.

"But even a frost giant child is supposed to make a fuzz when in strange new environments!" Frigga exclaimed. "Roskva!" she shouted at her hand maiden next to her. "Run to the castle, find Thors old milk sack. And prepare milk, the fattest goat milk you can possible find!" she asked. "You know the temperature it needs to be. I shall take this little treasure to my chambers."

"Yes my lady!" The hand maiden exclaimed and ran off as fast as she could.

Defeated Odin looked at Frigga. "You know, it is very unlikely that child is going to live for much longer." he pointed out.

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't even try?" Frigga asked.

"You are not his mother though." Odin pointed out.

"But I am _a _mother!" Frigga stated holding the motionless child close. "And you are a father whom needs to go see his child! Thor has been worried sick you know."

"He is not yet able to speak full sentences." Odin pointed out amused.

"Maybe not, but he could tell something was going on!" Frigga stated. "And he misses his dad whom has not been anywhere around for months! While by the way, he _did _speak his first full sentence! And you know what it was?" she asked.

"No." Odin admitted.

"Mommy, why are you sad." Frigga sniffed. Then she turned around, and simply walked away tightly clutching the child in her arms.

All Odin could do was to defeated shake his head, just praying he hadn't brought his dear wife more unnecessary harm.

He did though follow her wishes and went to Thors room, immediately the small child bolted up as he screamed. "FATHER!" running right for Odins legs and grabbed them.

Odin could only marvel, had it really been such a long time that Thor could run fast like this? He still was only a very small child, going Odin to his knee caps, still the child was crying as he held his legs.

"Thor." Odin smiled as he bowed down and picked up the child. "Have you behaved?" he asked.

Thor sniffed but nodded his head.

"You treated your mom well?" Odin asked.

"Uhu." Thor nodded again then grabbed Odins chest.

"Now-now. It wont do for a warrior to break down at moments such as this." Odin instructed.

Thor looked up with tear filled eyes, clearly not understanding what Odin had just said and Odin exhaled.

"I am doing just fine, so there is no need to cry." Odin assured as he walked to Thors bed and put the child down.

"Will you… Leave again?" Thor asked.

"Why would you think that?" Odin asked.

"You always leave." Thor pointed out.

Defeated Odin looked at his small son, whom as it turned out was rather sharp for his age.

"Not anymore." Odin assured. "The war is over."

"You beat those frost giants, right father?" Thor asked.

"Yes I.." Odin halted. "You wont have to worry about them anymore." he assured then ruffled up Thors mop of blond hair making the child laugh.

* * *

As Odin returned to his own and Friggas chambers, his heart sunk to see his distressed wife, walking back and forth with the small baby and the promised baby milk sack. "Come now, please!" she begged. "You must be hungry! You have to eat!"

But the child wasn't moving, just laid there with closed eyes.

Slowly Odin moved behind his wife, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Frigga." he breathed and Frigga closed her eyes. "He was left behind for a reason… He is to weak. They didn't even think it was worth their own time to try."

Tears fell down Friggas face.

"But at least, he can now know a mothers love." Odin smiled lightly as he turned her around, then lovingly touching Friggas face. "You are giving him a great gift. Even if.."

Friggas eyes closed.

Then suddenly, small sucking sounds sounded. Friggas eyes opened wide and she looked down, realizing the small baby was sucking on the sack. It was very weak, but he was doing it. "Odin.." Frigga breathed. "He.. He's eating. ODIN HE'S EATING!" she cried happily. "That's right little one, eat as much as you can!" she encouraged him.

The baby's eyes were still closed, seemingly he was using all the energy he had on getting that tiny bit of nourishment.

Odin could only look upon it in astonishment. Clearly the baby didn't even have the strength to lift a hand, it was only his will to live that guided him to suck on that sack while Frigga cried.

Finally the baby had enough and let go, then slowly he opened his eyes, revealing their bright red color, he still wasn't making a sound though. Frigga though didn't care as she cried, holding the baby tight. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine now." she assured, then the babies eyes closed, and already he was back to sleep. Clearly his meal requiring what-ever little strength he had.

Odin smiled lightly, he knew it wasn't over yet, if the baby was to live, he had a long journey ahead of him, he would have to fight for his own life.

And if he survived… Then what? Should he be given back to his own people? The people whom had cast him away in the first place for being to little and to weak, not even giving him a single chance of life.

It was to many questions for Odin, well… For now the small child just had to survive first.


	3. Chapter 3

As the days went past, Frigga barely even left the little one alone. She slept with him in her arms like she had done with Thor, and fed him all the milk he could get down.

Slowly… Ever so slowly, the little child started to show more strength, it was two days after Odin had brought him to Frigga that the baby let out his first genuine wail asking for food.

It was a weak wail, not the loud echoing cry Thor would have given back in the day, but it was enough. He started being able to ask for the things he needed, even if it was only through small weak sobs. His hunger was slowly but surely growing, after three days he was able to actually grab the sack as he sucked on it, now with hunger in his eyes.

Odin had received news from Jotunheim, the child Laufy had been so excited about had not survived the birth, at least that is what he claimed.

How-ever, looking at the small blue baby in Friggas arms, Odin already knew the truth… This was Laufy's son.

Laufy had desired a strong and proud heir, someone to not just follow in his foot steps, but surpass him so this heir would be able to defeat Odin, the thing Laufy himself had failed to do.

What a disappointment Laufy must have felt when what had been delivered was the tiniest frost giant anyone had ever seen.

Odin felt no joy in that knowledge though, the child in Friggas arms were an innocent.

But what about the future? What would he become?

It seemed to be the very nature of Asgardians and Frost giants to always be at war, to kill each other on sight.

Then Odin turned to Frigga, lovingly shaking a rattle over the child's face, and the child's confused eyes were transfixed on the toy as his mouth was just slightly a gape. The picture could not have been more peaceful. There was no hatred between this child and woman, their difference in race didn't seem to matter at all.

Slowly Odin stepped towards his wife. "Frigga." he spoke.

"He is going to make it." Frigga smiled happily. "Look at him, he is a fighter. He is going to fight for his life, to the very last."

Odin exhaled. "That's the problem." he had to point out. "Frost Giants are not allowed in Asgard."

"Odin! He's just a baby!" Frigga exclaimed.

"Indeed, and that's why I was willing to make the exception!" Odin exclaimed. "How-ever… He will not be a baby forever."

"You're not taking him!" Frigga exclaimed grabbing the child as she starred Odin down with a defiant look.

"Frigga." Odin exhaled.

"You found him in the snow, right?" Frigga asked. "He should have died, but he didn't! That must be fate! It cannot be mere chance! You were supposed to bring the child here."

"According to fate, to all the prophecies. Asgardians and Frost giants are destined to be locked in eternal combat, until one of them are exterminated for good. That's why they are not allowed here." Odin sighed.

"I know that." Frigga hissed. "But even so… I will not let you take him." she stated.

Odin looked at Frigga. "Frigga.." he spoke. "Do you fully understand, what it would mean to keep that child?" he asked. "If you were to raise him? Would you do so alongside Thor?" he asked.

"Of course I would." Frigga stated.

"Please hear me out, think of all the consequences." Odin asked sincerely. "We needn't give him back to Laufy. But there are other ways, other realms which could take him. Realms which has no qualms against Frost Giants."

"You're not taking him." Frigga repeated in a stern voice, holding the child close.

Odin exhaled deeply. "If that is what you truly decide, I do see one way." he admitted.

Slowly Frigga looked up, then Odin walked to the child and placed a hand on his head. "A frost giant cannot be here, and certainly not as part of the royal family. How-ever… There is a way, so no one has to know."

Frigga was silent as she looked up at Odin.

"I can cast a spell, a most powerful one." Odin stated. "Lock away any of his Frost giant traits, to any outsider, he would seem like any Asgardian." he stated.

Frigga gasped.

"Only thing to break the spell, would be the touch of another Frost Giant. How-ever… If am to cast this spell, Frigga." Odin looked up. "No one must know, who he is or where he came from. Not even he must know. I shall take away his command over snow and ice, take away his sad origin." he informed removing his hand.

Frigga opened her mouth.

"Do not answer now." Odin asked. "Take your time to think." he asked. "Think about the consequences. Ones the spell is cast, there will be no way to return. The child will be _our _responsibility. Forever."

Frigga looked down at the child in her arms. "Do you even need to ask?" she asked. "He already is my responsibility… Odin. I already am his mother." she informed as she looked up with tear-filled eyes. "I can no more give up on Loki than I can give up on Thor!"

"Loki?" Odin asked. "You gave him a name?"

"I did." Frigga admitted. "I told you, I already am his mother. And as a mother, I will protect Loki to my dying breath. Even from you."

Odin smiled defeated. "It is very rare you defy me Frigga, so what else can I do but listen?" he asked then looked down at the blue skinned red eyed child. "Loki.." he breathed then he placed his hand on the childs head yet again. "Perhaps you are indeed right, this is meant to be." he stated. "Perhaps here, stands the answer, a bridge between Asgard and Jotunheim, an end to the feud. Loki." he picked up the child from Friggas arms and held him in his own, the baby looking just as confused up at Odin. "Yes, I will make you prince of Asgard. And as a prince, perhaps you can find a way." he stated. "Grow and become strong, earn the love of our people so one day, you can create that bridge."

Clearly the baby had no idea what so ever what Odin was talking about, he just looked just as confused. Odin though was smiling at him.

"Loki." he spoke again.

* * *

Together Odin and Frigga entered the chamber of mystics, gently Frigga put Loki down on the stone pedestal as Odin held a blue cube… The Tesseract.

"Are you ready?" Odin asked. "Frigga."

"Just one moment." Frigga asked as she looked at the baby whom looked up at her with bright red eyes. "Let me see you Loki, I wish to imprint this memory unto my mind." she stated. "Oh, my dear boy." and she bowed over kissing him on the forehead before she stood up. "I am ready."

Odin nodded as he held forward the tesseract and blue energy washed over the child in waves.

Friggas eyes never left the gaping baby as his skin slowly turned from blue to pale white, he reached up a chubby little hand which was first blue, then pink, then slightly less blue and pink again. His eyes flickered between red and green, slowly the blue became less and less, and what looked entirely Asgardian emerged with each wave of energy until finally it was over, and there laid what could have been any Asgardian baby. Frigga cried as she dived forward and picked him up.

"Oh Loki!" She smiled warmly. "Welcome to the family, your new home! Here in Asgard."

Loki blinked, that confused look on his face seemed ever present, his newly made green eyes searching Friggas face in confusion, then his mouth split in a grin and he reached for her. Babbling nothing but baby sounds.

Odin smiled warmly as he took over, holding the baby. "Loki… My son." he breathed. "Welcome."

And the baby was just laughing, as clueless as ever.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now Thor, be still." Frigga asked in a smile. "This is very important."

Thor blinked as he looked up on his mother, he had been placed on a chair, and was obediently sitting like that, his feet dangling down, and his blue eyes wide and confused. He knew something was going on, he had barely even see his own mother the last week, but it was, he was not old enough to understand.

"You are going to meet someone, someone very important!" Frigga smiled warmly. "Someone whom is going to be a huge part of your life."

Clearly her words were far beyond such a small childs understanding, Frigga though smiled as she walked out the room, then came back, holding a small bundle. "Thor." she smiled warmly. "Say hallo to Loki, your little brother!"

Thor blinked. "Little..." he squinted his eyes. "Brother?" he asked.

Frigga nodded as she sat down holding the little baby so Thor wide-eyed could see the small face of a sleeping baby.

"Huh?" Thor blinked.

"This is Loki, Thor." Frigga smiled amused.

Thors head titled as he wondering looked at the sleeping baby. "You should send him back, he doesn't seem to be working." Thor pointed out and Frigga chuckled amused.

"He's sleeping, Thor." Frigga informed. "And he's just a baby right now. But he'll grow, and one day you will love him."

"I don't know..." Thor hesitated.

"Thor, listen." Frigga smiled as she sat down beside him, holding the baby. "Loki… Is not quite like you. You are very strong, he though… Is very weak. And because of that, he will need your protection."

Thors eyes widened and he looked at the baby again, which true enough still looked small, even for a week old baby. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong with him." Frigga assured. "He is just not as strong as you."

"Huh." Thor frowned, the wheels in his head turning.

Frigga smiled amused. "Protect him, Thor." she asked. "Look out for him. He will need you."

Thor gaped then he smiled. "Yes mother!" he stated, proud to be handed such a huge responsibility, to protect this little…. Weird thing.

* * *

Soon after Lokis official naming ceremony was to be held, the lie was spread, that Loki was absolutely Friggas and Odin. No one really dared to question it, even though no one had seen Frigga being pregnant.

If someone asked, she just said she had used an illusion to keep it a secret from the frost giants, which people accepted.

The naming ceremony of the royals was a special affair, not only would their names be edged into the stones of Valhalla, but the mystic woman of the realm, the Volva would read the child's future and inform the people which power he possessed, what kind of god he was.

Odin admitted, he could not help but feel nervous as the volva picked up the child, her eyes that could see the tapestry of fate looking at the sleeping baby.

He remembered what a fuzz Thor had made doing his ceremony, the volva had barely been able to hold him while the baby protested. Loki though was laying still, like he often would.

What if she couldn't name him a god? He was a frost giant, what if the volva rejected him?

She looked at the child then her eyes widened and Odin felt dread filling his soul.

"This child..." The volva gasped then she looked up. "He could be the ruin of Asgard."

That was not what Odin wished to hear, it was far worse than just being rejected. "What?" he asked. "What do you mean."

"I see…. Flames. Ragnarok… caused by this child." The Volva gasped. "But also… The peoples salvation, also rest with this child." wide-eyed she looked up. "I don't understand. Both the destruction of Asgard and the salvation of Asgard… Rests within this child."

Odin frowned annoyed. "Well which one is it?" he asked.

"I don't know." The Volva admitted. "His fate is… like a tangled web. Impossible to see through, he is unpredictable." she stated as she held him up. "Oh I see now."

"What?" Odin asked.

"The god of mischief." The Volva gasped. "I am holding in my hands… The god of mischief."

Odin blinked confused… Mischief? That didn't sound..

"Oh how wonderful!" Frigga chimed in. "He truly is a god, a royal of Asgard." she smiled warmly.

Odin looked at his wife, her face was only filled with happiness and relief. Then he turned back to the child still in the Volvas arms.

"Mischief?" Odin asked. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"Deception, that will be his strongest gift." The volva informed. "He shall be able to spin events and people a like, to suite his own goals. He shall be mischievous indeed, full of trickery and deception."

Odin had no idea what to think of any of it, of all the things the volva could have named the little baby, this was not something he knew what to think about.

"Oh a rascal then." Frigga smiled finally taking the baby back. "Better be careful Odin, he may color your beard green."

"If he does, the punishment shall be severe." Odin replied, not to amused by such an idea. Then turned back to the Volva, speaking quietly so no one else could hear. "So… he is indeed a god?" he asked.

The volva nodded. "He is indeed. You made him as such, didn't you?" she asked.

Odins eyes widened.

"I see the tapestry of fate." The volva reminded Odin. "It was indeed fate, that made you stumble upon him at Jotunheim. But it was your choice whether you would pick him up or not. Now though, the fate has been sealed." she stated.

Odins frown was stern. "What kind of fate?" he asked.

"I told you, his fate is like a tangled web. It is impossible to see clearly." The volva informed. "How-ever… The things I do see." she closed her eyes. "You wish to know about the frost giants of Jotunheim? Yes… He will be the one to end the conflict. For good."

"Truly?" Odin asked, then he smiled. "What wonderful news that is."

The volva opened her eyes, she did not look as pleased as Odin did, but he was past asking her anymore questions as he turned to the little one. "You shall bring peace between our realms, how wonderful." he smiled proudly picking up the baby. "But first you must grow. Loki… My son. God of Mischief."

And Frigga smiled happily, but not offering the volva a second look as the old woman slinked away darkly looking at the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

As Loki started to slowly grow, he remained a very weak and sickly child. It only became more obvious as it was the stark contrast to Thor, whom weren't hold back by anything.

Thor could run around, yell, tumble down stairs, fall head down into icy cold rivers and climb out again, but in brawls with other children, climb trees and all sorts of other things and he would be just fine.

He was incredible strong and filled with energy.

Loki on the other hand would always lack behind, he would be unable to keep up with his big brother, if he were the one to fall into water the chances of him becoming sick were much greater, he clearly only had little energy to spare.

But he was intelligent and seemed to realize that by himself at an early age, even before he could talk, and spend what-ever little energy he had on what was most important, such as eating and getting himself to safety away from the wild tornado that was Thor and his friends.

Because Loki would often be so sick, and even when he was well he was weak, did Frigga spend much time with him, taking care of him.

Thor though, surprisingly was not the least bit jealous, instead he was very worried. Sometimes he would ask if Loki could come out to play, to climb in the trees or something, and Frigga patiently had to inform Thor that Loki simply wasn't as strong as he was, that he didn't have the strength to do those kinds of things.

It was more often than not that Thor would be inside, and Loki would be inside in his bed, looking out with empty eyes.

It was one of those days, Loki was ones again confined to bed, his cheeks flushing red with a fever, third time this year. And he was still just a tiny little child, only first now having started to read his first sentences.

To be fair though, when it came to reading and speaking, he had been a much faster learner than Thor, when Thor had been this age, he had not been able to read a single word.

Here Loki was though, his eyes in deep concentration as he was looking at the book in front of him, trying to decipher the strange symbols that were letters.

"How are you feeling my son?" Frigga asked as she approached Loki, then placed a hand on his forehead, only to be rewarded with that similar burning sensation.

"I am doing well mother." Loki replied, not looking away from the book, seemingly not to bothered with being sick, which quite frankly, was something he was far to used to. Then though he coughed, his thin body crumbling together and he hissed in annoyance, clearly not happy about the limitations of his body.

Frigga sighed as she reached for the cough medicine on Lokis bed table, this bottle was never far away, even when he was well there seemed little point in putting it away, as it was only a matter of time before they would need it again.

The look on Lokis face was one of pure dismay as Frigga poured the medicine up on a spoon and then offered it to him, how-ever he did take it, knowing trying to avoid the bitter medicine wouldn't help him.

Then Frigga put down the spoon. "Don't worry my son, it will pass, like it always does."

"I know." Loki assured, still though, clearly not happy.

Frigga smiled lightly. "You are a fighter Loki." she informed him. "You might not believe this, but when you were even smaller, just a baby. It was much worse, you could barely even move." her eyes grew misty. "how-ever… As you are growing, it is becoming better. One day, you wont have to worry about it at all. You just need to concentrate on that, on becoming strong."

"Thor is strong already." Loki pointed out, it really had to be annoying for him, Thor was never sick.

"Yes, he was fortunate." Frigga smiled. "His body was very strong from the moment he was born."

"Unlike mine." Loki commented bitterly.

Worried Frigga looked at him then she shook her head. "Your body… is weak." she admitted. "how-ever, you will." she put a hand on his forehead. "That's how you are here Loki, your will is something else." she smiled. "Your will will carry you through, and you will accomplish great things."

Just then a shout came as a small boy came running. "Loki! Loki see what I found!"

Both Loki and Frigga turned to see a small blond boy come running, covered from head to toe in dirt and mud, unlike how Loki would ever look, mostly because it would be a sure way to make him sick again, in Thors hands, wrapped around part of his left arm was a snake with yellow scales. "Oh, hallo mother." Thor greeted Frigga.

"Hallo Thor." Frigga smiled amused. "What have you there?"

"It's a snake!" Thor grinned. "A golden whisperer, it's cute isn't it?" he asked.

Loki tilted his head, looking at the snake as its black eyes seemed to be looking back at him. Thor clearly weren't the least bit afraid of the things, quite the contrary, he loved them for some reason.

"Thor." Frigga shook her head. "What did I tell you about bringing animals into the palace?" she asked.

"Do not." Thor pouted. "But… Loki can't go outside. He would not be able to see it."

"Well I suppose for now, I shall let this pass, just put it back outside." Frigga instructed. "Look at that Loki, isn't that a nice snake."

Loki frowned slightly. But finally nodded.

"You want to see?" Thor asked stepping closer.

"Thor, no." Frigga instructed him. "Loki is sick, if you want to spend time with him. No snake, and wash first." she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Thor gaped. "Don't worry, I shall protect my brother!" he stated proudly.

Loki frowned, he wasn't in a happy mood already, clearly though he had never been a fan of this hole protection arrangement. As it happened though, he had very little choice. His body simply didn't allow him to handle himself.

Thor on the other hand loved it, loved to be his little brothers big protector. It was a grand responsibility he liked to take very seriously. "I shall go deliver Lokira the third back to the forest!" he referred to the snake… yet another snake named after Loki in his honor.

As Thor left Loki sighed, then he looked up. "Mother… may I show you something?" he asked.

"Of course." Frigga smiled warmly.

Then… Just then, Frigga hadn't seen it before, suddenly it was like it was just there, a golden Snake just like the one Thor had just been holding, seemingly on Lokis bed covers.

"BY ODIN!" Frigga shouted in surprise and fright as she sprung up and grabbed for the snake, only for her fingers to slip right through it, and as they did, the snake faded away in a shimmer of green.

Loki frowned annoyed. "I can't make them any bigger than that." he admitted. "And only for seconds… If anyone touches them they vanish."

Friggas eyes widened then she looked up. "Loki..." she gasped. "Was that… Did you just make?" she asked.

Confused Loki looked at Frigga. "It's like what you do mother." he pointed out.

"An illusion." Frigga gasped. "You… Just from watching me?" she asked.

Slowly Loki nodded.

And Frigga let go of a breath, then she smiled. "How clever you are." she smiled warmly. "And talented."

"You… Liked it?" Loki asked sheepishly.

"I am so proud of you." Frigga sniffed. "Loki." she took his hand. "Listen, no you will never be as strong as Thor, how-ever… There are other things you can do. You will indeed be his equal, but your way of fighting will be different. I will teach you." she smiled.

At ones Lokis eyes widened, they were filled with yearning, a clear lust for this knowledge. "please mother." he asked, nearly begging. "Please, teach me."

"Of course my darling son." Frigga smiled warmly. "I will teach you, the secrets of my own family line, secrets not even Odin knows of." she stated. "They will be yours though, as my son. It will be hard, and take a very long time. But I am confident, you shall be able to master all these secrets of illusion."

Clearly Lokis eyes were filled with excitement, his mouth twitching slightly, the yearning in his fever ridden face clear.

"Now though, you had enough excitement. Rest." Frigga asked.

Loki frowned annoyed. "Mother, I do not wish.."

"We shall start tomorrow." Frigga assured. "Sleep, my son."

Loki was struggling against it, but there clearly was now winning over this as his eye lids grew heavy and soon sleep took him, though even as he slept, there was a look of triumph across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

From that day and forward, Frigga did indeed start to teach Loki, all that she knew in the art of illusion, and Loki ate every last little bit of it raw.

He was no longer as annoyed when he got ill and was confined to bed, because he could use this time to study further, spend every last single moment trying to practice and master all of these secrets.

Friggas prediction about his failing health had indeed been correct, as Loki grew, his days of sickness became less and less frequent. What ones had happened many times every year, was now only a few times a year.

And when it happened, Loki barely even noticed, far to consumed with his studies.

"What use is it though?" Thor asked wondering. "It is only mere illusion, any spear or hammer you conquer up wont be real. It can't really hurt anyone at all."

Thors question was asked with an extreme innocence, and very genuine confusion over why Loki would spend so much time trying to learn all these things.

It was the kind of question that was asked without Thor thinking to much about it, only a few moments after he would have forgotten he had even asked that as he moved on to his next project.

Not Loki though, the question would annoy him deeply… So you think you're better than me Thor? So you think mere illusions can't harm you? He was about to be proven wrong.

The illusions Loki could do were still extremely limited, and they were extremely taxing on him, he would only be able to do so much before he would be knocked out due to pure exhaustion.

on top of that, he would always have to deeply concentrate, any distraction and the illusion would be broken.

Also now as he was sitting outside in the grass, he had to concentrate deeply… he had never truly succeeded at this before, but then suddenly… It happened. Loki opened his eyes and the world around him was so much larger as he was in the grass, rattling his long tale… He was a snake. He had to lay still, break the concentration and the spell would be broken.

Right on cue an excited blond child came running, then he stopped and turned, gaping at the, in his eyes, emerald green snake on the ground. His mouth split open in excitement and at ones Thor ran for it picking it up. "Wow!" he gaped astounded. "I never seen such a specimen before!"

The moment the snake was held up, in a flash it turned from snake to black haired boy, whom were up in the air above Thor.

Thors eyes were wide as Loki fell down dagger in hand, and then rammed it right into Thors shoulder, making Thor scream out in hurt and surprise as blood poured out the wound.

Loki smiled as he stood there, merely holding the bloodied dagger. "So illusions cannot harm you dear brother?"

Wide-eyed Thor looked up, holding his wound.

"Let this be a valuable lesson." Loki encouraged. "Can illusions hurt you…? Yes. Very much so."

Thor was pale as a sheet as he looked at Loki, clearly he was still in a great state of shock.

Loki frowned. "Brother, you ought to be happy that was just me and not some frost giant." he pointed out.

Thor still looked frozen, but then slowly he nodded. "ye… Yes." he finally got over his lips. "You… You're right Loki. Thank you for the lesson." he swallowed still holding his wound as blood was emerging through his fingers.

Loki glanced at it then up at Thor. Then he reached forward a hand and pulled away Thors hand, then placed his fingers on the wound and the next moment it closed up making Thor look wide-eyed at it.

Then he brightened up in a big smile. "THANK YOU LOKI!" he beamed happily.

Loki just blankly looked at Thor… As if he was going to stab Thor if he couldn't close the wound again. If Thor was to go to their mother or father with a stab wound, there was no question they would find out about its origin, and that would spell _real _trouble for Loki, he didn't even want to imagine what they might do.

How-ever, with no wound… No proof. Thor could claim it all he liked, no one would believe him when there wasn't even a wound.

It didn't even look like Thor was going to claim anything as he rolled his shoulder around, satisfied to see it was indeed entirely healed up. Then he grinned. "Now you're outside, you should come to the arena!" he cheered.

"To practice… Fighting?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded. "Heimdal is going to teach today! How to wield swords!" he exclaimed.

Loki frowned annoyed, the truth were… swords made by the dwarfs of Asgard were to heavy for him, he couldn't even lift them. At least not yet. Thor how-ever, had no such issue at all.

"I suppose I could come to observe." Loki then finally stated.

"Perhaps Heimdal will have a smaller sword for you to use." Thor continued.

Thank you Thor… Thank you.

It was okay though, Loki wouldn't need such a big clumsy weapon to beat Thor in a fair fight, yes his approach would have to be different, but he would figure it out, some day.


End file.
